1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-configuring components. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing a component on a device that obtains parameter information and performs self-configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as programmable chips often include a variety of components. The components typically have to be selected and configured to comply with a particular set of parameters. For example, the components may have to be configured to comply with a specific set of signals and comply with a particular set of timing requirements associated with the signals in order for components to operate with other components on a device.
Designers are forced to configure various components to support the same parameters, such as data width and burst size. The configuration is carried out either manually or by using specialized software tools such as System On A Programmable Chip Builder (SOPC Builder) available from Altera Corporation of San Jose, Calif. The configuration process is typically labor intensive and error-prone, as many components have interfaces with dozens of parameters.
Techniques and mechanisms for configuring components have significant limitations. Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for allowing configuration of components.